User talk:Sxerks
Hi! Thanks for contributing! I just made you a sysop here too. Ausir 00:13, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Subpage convention While I generally appreciate your edits, I disagree with the subpage convention you introduced. I'd rather have the articles at e.g. Highpool, not at WL/Locations/Highpool. IMHO this convention maybe made sense before the category system was introduced in MediaWiki, but since there are categories, there is no need to also categorize articles in their page names. I know that some wikis do use conventions like that, but I'd prefer to follow the conventions of my Fallout Wiki here as well. Ausir 21:38, 26 February 2009 (UTC) :I have to agree with Ausir. Wikia's category system is flexible enough to accomodate categorization into games. That Furry Bastard 21:43, 26 February 2009 (UTC) New skin How do you like our new skin? :) Ausir(talk) 01:29, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Gifs I responded your message on my talk page. I will create and upload all the animated Gifs, over the next couple of days. We just start needing to make pages for each. I am no expert on Wasteland, but I will try my best. - Dude101 ---- Ahh, I see there was some naming convention. I am not sure which Gif goes under each of you names. I am going to finish making the rest of them now. ---- All done :) well at least that is all I have. Now lets start some pages. - Dude101 Creature Template Before I go mental and start creating hundreds of new pages, are we happy with this template? are we missing anything? as an example please check: Blind_Minecrawler We also need variants for Humans, robots and cyborgs - Dude101 ---- Yeah I was using that as a reference. The only thing I am unsure of it the Group section. That must refer to the amount of enemies encountered at anyone time I guess. I'm gonna take time out from this for now. I need to get back to writing for MR. - Dude101 Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:27, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Edits Question, I made a large number of edits before making an account. Is there an easy way of moving credit from the IP address I used to my acct or do I just need to re-edit to gain credit? Roy Batty 16:03, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Reply from my talk page... :Hi Sxerks: that's done, you and Roy have bureaucrat rights. I also removed Ausir's rights to make it clear that he is no longer involved in admining the wiki. :I agree with you on forks, it's always sad to see it happen - but I still believe in the decision to create Wikia as an openly licensed project, even with the downside of forks. Either way, we'll continue to support you on this wiki, and I'm happy to discuss any part of this in detail with you. You can use (just include my name to get it to me) or we can talk via Skype or Wikia chat if you prefer. Just let me know :) -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 00:17, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Hi, this is Ausir, I would appreciate if my edit to my user page was not reverted, as I am no longer a bureaucrat here, nor is fallout.wikia.com The Vault any longer (and nor am I admin there). While I have been banned by Wikia from further contributing to this site, I would appreciate if you either restored my last edit to the page, or deleted the page altogether. Ausir's user page :Hi Sxerks. Apologies, I deleted Ausirs userpage without noticing you had also been asked to do that. If you want to restore it, that's up to you, but I'd say it's likely easiest to just leave it gone. -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) Navigation and background Hi, have you checked out the new version of the navigation? You can turn it on and off via . It will give you an extra level of navigation, and a smoother look to the navigation bar. I was also wondering if you have considered a new background. Maybe something like this? -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 22:13, March 7, 2012 (UTC) :Yep, I know about the new nav, at this point in time it is a bit too much though. I have to relook at the really needs to be in there. :I was look into a new BG. That one is interesting, a little big (KB) and not tall enough for fixed scrolling. I'll play around and see what I can figure out.--Sxerks 22:25, March 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Sounds good. Let me know if you need any help! -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 22:40, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Request partnership Wikia's Fallout Wiki Hi there! I am Jspoelstra, bureaucrat of Wikia's Fallout Wiki, Nukapedia. I congratulate you with an exciting new game coming up and wish you the best of luck making this wiki a great resource of information. And I've come with a great news! We'd like to offer you a partnership/affiliation with our wiki. For several years already the Wasteland wiki is our sister wiki. Your link can been on our mainpage, at the bottom. But we'd like to make it more official, with a partnership and larger exposure for your game. As you will know, Wasteland is the predecessor of the Fallout games, so there's definite relation. Our idea is placing a linkable Fallout Wiki/Wasteland Wiki affiliation logo on our main pages (as for example seen on the Mass Effect Wiki). We can also add your wiki to our menu of Fallout games. In our view, we can both benefit from this. We are an established wiki with tens of thousands of viewers every day. Them seeing your link on our main page will give your wiki a high profile and will the attract the so important visitors and of course editors. We will probably lose some, but we're in between games and it's most tidying up at the moment. We want your wiki to become successful, and if it does, we will eventually also profit from it again, with the Fallout name and background there. What do you say, shall we team up? Jspoelstra : It's done, Sxerks. I've added the affiliate template to our wiki, to the main page portal as well as to the Fallout: New Vegas portal. That should give you some good exposure. And I've added your wiki to our menu of Fallout games. Thanks for the co-operation, should work out well for us both! Jspoel 10px|link=User talk:Jspoelstra 17:49, March 9, 2012 (UTC) And I've changed the Wasteland sister wiki icon image to the Wasteland 2 boxart one. 500 Pages! Congratulations on having the Wasteland Wiki reach 500 pages! I've updated Wikia Gaming's RPG Portal to reflect this. -Revitalizer 06:36, April 7, 2012 (UTC) contribute Hey there. I haven't played wasteland in a long time, but am willing to contribute. If you need anything, let me know!For NCR 21:16, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Affiliation Hi there Sxerks, i am Smish34, Admin of the Metro 2033 Wikia. I Am here to request affiliation. Both of the games have the Post Apocalptic theme. Hopefully there can be some crossover with our respective users sp that we can both benefit. Although i have not been on this wikia before, i do intend to come here more often in the leadup to Wasteland 2 and when the game is released next year. I hope you can accept this affiliation request. Thanks Smish34 22:23, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Re: Welcome Will do. Thanks for the warm welcome :) ASMD (talk) 12:00, September 29, 2012 (UTC)ASMD Sorry for the picture of the gas mask, good night WASTELAND 2!!! I read in GameInformer about a Wasteland 2 being made by Inxile Entertainment that's supposed to come out this October. I thought I'd let you know seeing as you seem to be the head honcho around here. It's on the PC and it looks pretty much like the original with modern graphics and the like. I'm a Fallout fan myself, but I got really excited when I saw it because I know that's where Fallout came from. Would you kindly make a page (I'm not very familiar with the fancy features making and editing pages uses) and set it up so I can insert the information I can gather (in my own words) from the article? Sincerely as always, Nuke-This-Cola (talk) 19:21, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Oops... Sorry, I didn't realize that such a page already existed. Nevermind. Sincerely as always, Nuke-This-Cola (talk) 03:31, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Adding a Parenting Filter Page Hello Sxerks, I'm reaching out to you and some of the other admins on Wikia about a new page we'll be adding to some of our larger Wikis. It's called the Parenting Filter page, and it's designed as a hub page for parents looking to determine if a game, movie, TV series etc. is appropriate for their child. Here's an example of what the page will look like: http://destiny.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:ParentFilter It's a lot more in-depth than the ESRB/PEGI ratings system and will give parents a more useful look at the game and its community. While the main focus of the project is to serve as a tool for parents trying to gauge whether or not something is appropriate for their child, it also contains a lot of unique information that would be useful to pretty much everyone. Stats like average campaign length and community attitude are the kind of things only actual players like you will be able to provide. We'd love for you or any of the other Wasteland Wiki editors to pitch in on the page if you get a chance, as we're trying to get these live by December. I'll check back next week and create/update the page myself if you guys aren't interested in it. As always, please don't hesitate to ask if you have any questions about this. Thanks for your time! Michael (profile)•(talk)•( ) 17:49, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Hi Sxerks, Good to see theres an active admin out here... Would have been in touch sooner had I realised. We don't have anything specifically planned, I am however trying to encourage a few current and former Nukapedians to spend some time editing over here... With W1 in the hands of backers now, and on sale next week seems like a good time to get the wiki some extra attention. If you have any ideas on where we can start, please let me know. Agent c (talk) 21:07, November 9, 2013 (UTC) :I don't know much about Wasteland but I know a few things about editing. I used to be an administrator at the Fallout Wiki. Just throw up a to-do list in the forums or something and I'll get to work. Beautification, finding images, adding categories, standardising pages, quoting characters, and I even know how to make very basic templates that you can use to flag pages for deletion, merging, renaming, de-stubbing et cetera. Say the word and it'll be done. Yes-Man 02:30, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Hi, I need a little help with Wasteland 1, it's a little glitchy for me. I rebuilt Max and as I remember from 1988, he's supposed to give you a card that gives you access to the sleeper base, but I didn't get anything from him. When I left the sewers, I was dropped on the roof of Base Cochise as if I had taken the helicopter there. How do I get the access card into the sleeper base?Graphic3211 (talk) 15:27, November 11, 2013 (UTC)